


Dark Night

by Geli



Series: In The Dark [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally the vampire James comes after Blair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to After Dark. You should read the first part to understand the story. I have to thank Bast for betareading.

Insecurely, Blair stared down the steep slope. The air was as gray as the wet rocks. He had wanted to go down to the beach, take an extended walk despite the chilly winter weather at the Atlantic Ocean. The wind was biting into his skin and the only thing he heard was the dull roar of the surf far below him and the sound of the loose gravel under his feet. Shaking his ever-present feelings of fear for a moment, he determinedly stomped down the narrow path with heavy feet, while at the same time unable to shake the unease feeling that this was a stupid mistake. 

It wasn't safe for him to be out here alone, because he couldn't rely on his body anymore, his healthy strength hadn't returned. Being a shadow of his former existence, the little village on the French coast had been his last retreat. His well-meaning landlady believed he was recuperating from a severe illness. And convinced she could bring back color in the white, hollow face, she tried to feed him up. 

Blair tucked his long coat tighter around himself. A few seagulls squeaked above him and he squinted at them against the low dark clouds. It would take almost an hour to get down to the water. He wanted to see L'Aiguille Creuse, the hollow needle. The unique rocks at the high bluff calmed his troubled mind with morbid fascination. 

Not a day or night he had really rested since the Vampire had taken him. His body never regained its former health and his mind was turmoil of fear and madness. He shrank back from every shadow, turning constantly in search for his nightmare to come after him again, taking finally what was left. 

But nobody had come. 

His friends had drawn back from him, humans started to uneasily avoid him. He was alone and exposed. With his last money had come here trying to find peace in his soul. The wide gray-green sea had offered him a serenity of infinity and acceptance. 

Blair halted and let his eyes glide over the beautiful landscape. Long waves were running towards the beach, the colors changing constantly. He sighed deeply and enjoyed the view. But he had to hurry, the sun was already low and it would be difficult to return home in the dark. 

A few snowflakes fell driven by from the wind. Blair smiled at their coquette dance and his eyes followed their gentle sailing. 

Some gravel rolled down besides him from above. He walked a bit faster, not caring why. More sounds of rolling stones reached his ears and he jerked around to see who was behind him. A dark silhouette stood out against the sky. A leaden, rotten feeling entered his heart. Panicking, he stumbled downwards almost losing his balance on the slippery stones. From the corner of his eyes he tried to see his follower and lost his ground. Falling but still able to regain his feet he saw that the man was closing in, running parallel to him, just a bit above him. 

Blair stopped when a few bulkier rocks were separating him from the other. The man just stood still, waiting patiently; sure Blair had nowhere to go than back up. The face directed now towards him showed the familiar aristocratic beauty. Blair screamed in anguish and ran earnestly now, not caring if he might fall, forward, with his entire strength. 

He ran, fell, regained his feet and ran farther. His mind was shutting down; only the sheer wills to survive gave him the power to go on, to stay on his feet. Inside him was James' presence tucking at his soul, bringing up unbidden pictures of their brutal coupling. He knew he couldn't hide down at the beach; it would be a perfect trap. All he could hope for was to reach the village. Somehow sure he had lost his pursuer, he climbed up, getting back to another small trail that led up the bluff, using his hands and feet to hold himself on the narrow trail. With his last effort he made it up. His lungs were burning and his clothes were ripped. The empty landscape was covered with a fine layer of crisp snow. Blackened vegetation stood out against it. There in the distance was the village cemetery and the couple of spidery trees that stood right outside village. There he was safe. 

All he had to do was to get behind this small hill. 

He took a few shaking breaths and started to run. Halfway he got the sinking feeling he wouldn't make it and he risked glancing over his shoulder. No one was following him. Encouraged he concentrated setting one foot over the other without stumbling on the rough soil. 

When he entered the first rows of graves a sense of relief flooded him. A few more steps, he thought, when he fell as if he hit by a wall of bricks. Across a fresh grave he was pushed brutally to the ground. The earth was frozen and pressed painfully into his soft flesh. With a couching and wheezing breathing he gazed towards the trees. The sky darkened. The cold sipped through his clothes, draining his body from his last energy. 

"There is no way to get away from me, precious," James whispered into his ear. 

A leather-covered hand shoved back his hair on his neck and his coat, exposing the vulnerable neck. The burden of the man gave Blair no room to squirm or even free himself. All was left to sense was the incredible cold, the hard ground that hurt his mangled body and the deadly weight on his back. 

James nestled his nose in bow of his ear and rested his lips against the soft side of his throat. Like he wanted to stay there forever, comfortably. Blair waited with despair for the bite, the breaking of skin. His murder on a grave. 

Be found like a slain wild rabbit in the snow. 

Blair trembled and silent tears fell to the ground. He couldn't bear to see his attacker and closed his eyes. The tall man shifted on him, aligning their bodies at a better angle. With a jolt he realized that no unnatural power was pressing him down but only a beautiful man. He stared back at the trees that seemed to be farther away against the now dark gray clouds. Scrambling against the weight he only managed to dig his fingers into the loose earth. James spread his arms and caught his wrists, bringing them in against Blair's chest. 

"You always loved the dark, and now I offer you eternal darkness." 

James nuzzled the curly hair, kissed the eyelid and rested his cheek against Blair's with a sigh. 

"What took you so long?" Blair asked in a shaking voice. "Why can't you let me go?" 

James tightened his body, even more curling around the cooling victim. 

"Can't let you go, you are mine now." He murmured, enjoying the warmth and delicious smell of the still living flesh. "You give me love and life." 

James smiled tenderly and bit deeply into the throat. Blood shot out, dripping into the white snow and down under Blair's linen shirt. Blair could feel the warm flow covering his chest giving him for a last moment an impression of warmth. Since Blair was too weak to struggle now, James turned him around, holding him in his arms as he was bleeding out. 

Epilogue: 

The heavy, velvet curtains still almost drawn, Blair sat in front of the window, looking down the narrow beach in the early morning light, the summer sun heating his bare skin. He observed the kids playing with their dog. They threw a stick for the dog to chase. Blair had almost smiled at their simple joy. 

"Come back to bed." A dark voice requested. 

Blair stood up with a sigh and went back to the high canopy bed. James was propped up against the pillows. Blair climbed above him and rested his head in the crook of James arm. Nestling against him, he brought as much skin as possible in contact with James naked muscles, his bare skin inviting against Blair's body. 

"Sleep more." James whispered against his temple. 

Blair closed his eyes. 

Author and story notes above.


End file.
